1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a touch sensor structure. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a flexible projective capacitive touch sensor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Display technique is developed towards a trend of a more user-friendly man-machine interface. In the past, panel operations are generally performed through specified mechanical buttons. With development of flat panel displays, touch panels are widely used to replace input devices such as keyboards and mouses, etc., so as to facilitate users to easily operate various information products. Therefore, a touch panel era with easy operation is coming, for example, vehicle touch panels (vehicle navigation), game machines, public information systems (for example, vending machines, automatic teller machines (ATMs), guide systems, etc.), industrial uses, and small electronic products (for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), e-books), etc. Competition in such field is intense, and major production countries include Japan, Taiwan, the United States, South Korea and China. Almost all of the world's leading manufacturers are actively engaged in such technical domain, and it is expected that the market demand of the touch panels in the next few years may have a significant growth.
As iPhones are worldwide spread, sales of smart phones are rapidly growing, and market potential of hardware equipments and application services of the smart phone is tremendous. Therefore, development of projective capacitive touch panels is explosive, and more and more manufactures devote in development and related production of multi-touch technology. The existing production line applies a conventional glass sheet type equipment and a corresponding fabrication process, and a temperature of pre-heat treatment thereof is relatively high. Moreover, regarding an existing film type equipment and the corresponding fabrication process, a roll type film material is cut into sheet type films for adhesion, and then fabricated into panels under the existing conditions, so that fabrication steps thereof are complicated, and many fabrication steps require manual operations, so that a lot of manpower is required, which leads to a low production efficiency.
According to the fabrication process of the conventional projective capacitive touch panel, the sheet-type units have to be repeatedly loaded to and unloaded from an additional carrier. Each of the sheet-type units requires a batch type equipment, and the required process equipments and processing steps are relatively more. The production line is not fully automated, and the fabrication process is labor-intensive, which results in a slow mass production rate, and a production yield is difficult to be controlled.